


Love & Aloe Vera

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sunburns, The struggles of bats in modern society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you to put on more sunscreen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Aloe Vera

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr as a tiny drabble because I didn't think people were looking for ficlettes on AO3?? But then I got quite a few messages asking why I didn't post this here, so I will!

"Iwa-chan--"

"I know."

Iwaizumi was regarding Oikawa, who was standing before him with his mouth pulled down and his head hung on his neck. His face was bright red, painfully, blisteringly red, and his arms were slightly raised by his sides to keep them from brushing against his body.

Iwaizumi shook his head, equal parts chastising and worry, "I told you to put on more sunscreen."

Oikawa's gaze slipped off to the side, "But you had put so much on at the start of the day..."

"Once isn't enough for an entire day at the beach dumbass," Iwaizumi retorted. Oikawa looked at the floor. Iwaizumi felt like he was scolding a puppy. He sighed, "Come on, take off your shirt."

Oikawa lifted his shoulders and winced, "It hurts."

 Iwaizumi pursed his lips closed. If he was already in this much pain, then...

He walked over to Oikawa and lightly grabbed at the bottom hem of his shirt, "Come on."

Oikawa slowly lifted his arms as Iwaizumi pulled the billowing white shirt over his head, attempting to touch as little skin as possible. Oikawa hissed breath past his teeth as the shirt caught around his chin, but soon it was free and he was sinking back into a normal position.

Iwaizumi balled the fabric up in his hands and surveyed the damage, taking in the wide expanse of burned skin over Oikawa's chest and abs. There was a slice of pale skin below Oikawa's hips and above the line of his swim trunks, forcing the contrast of the burn into his vision. It was painful just looking at it.

He moved to walk toward the bathroom, "Sit down. I'm getting the aloe."

Oikawa didn't verbally respond, but Iwaizumi heard the squeak of the couch as he sat down. When he pulled the aloe out of the cabinet he stared at the bottle in his hands. He would go buy another one later, because Oikawa would go through all of this tonight.

When he came back out into the living room Oikawa was shivering on the couch. Iwaizumi dumped aloe into his palms, watching Oikawa's shoulders tremble and his skin crawl with goosebumps. When he touched the cool gel to Oikawa's shoulders he flinched.

"Eh--"

"I know."

Iwaizumi attempted to slide it over him gently, liberally coating his shoulders and working down his back. They were quiet for a moment, Oikawa's head sitting heavy on his neck. His shoulders were slumped forward like he was exhausted, and Iwaizumi wouldn't doubt that he was.

Then Oikawa made a small noise, a sigh, and began to speak, "I'm concerned about bats."

Iwaizumi's hands stilled over Oikawa's shoulders. He stared at the back of his neck, lips reflexively sealing shut.

He went on unprompted, "You know those big windmill things?" His voice was lilting like he wasn't in full control of it, and Iwaizumi's lip pinched in at the corner to stifle the coughing laugh that rose in his throat.

"Do you mean... wind turbines?" Iwaizumi asked with a cock of his head as he watched the back of Oikawa's head.

"Yeah," Oikawa answered sleepily, "those." Oikawa swayed under Iwaizumi's motionless touch, woozy.

Iwaizumi bit into his bottom lip, then started moving the aloe over his back again, "Yeah. And?"

"Bats think they're trees."

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, "Oikawa--"

"And then the blades hit them!" Oikawa's voice almost squeaked in all his concern. He wobbled in place on the couch, "Or they get all sucked up in an air vortex and their lungs expl--"

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi interrupted, "you've been watching too many documentaries with Kenma."

Oikawa shifted on the couch as Iwaizumi moved to kneel in front of him and spread the aloe on his chest and face. He glanced off to the side as Iwaizumi attempted to lightly move his palm over his collarbone, "Not watching it doesn't mean it's not happening..."

Iwaizumi sighed, "Since when are you so concerned with bats?"

Oikawa shot him a dirty look, "They're cute. I'm always concerned with bats."

Iwaizumi nodded, "Sure you are."

Oikawa was still shivering, bottom lip quivering as he shuddered. His eyes kept closing, then popping open as his body swayed forward. Iwaizumi watched the motion, then reached up to touch the back of his fingers to Oikawa's forehead. Oikawa just stared at him with glazed over eyes.

"You feel hot," Iwaizumi said, moving from his crouch into a standing position.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, "I'm sunburned."

Iwaizumi sighed, walking into the kitchen to retrieve the thermometer from a cabinet, "Still." He brought it over to Oikawa, clicking at the settings and then shoving it past the pout of Oikawa's lip and into his mouth.

"Rude."

"Don't talk idiot," Iwaizumi directed, going back to layering aloe over Oikawa's body.

Iwaizumi moved up to push Oikawa's hair out of the way of his forehead and Oikawa shook his head, "Braid it."

Iwaizumi dropped his hands by his sides, "What."

"Braid it," Oikawa directed, eyes half lidded. "My hair."

Iwaizumi cocked his eyebrow.

"I don't want it getting sticky," Oikawa spoke around his thermometer.

"Stop talking."

"It's making me _hot_."

The thermometer beeped and Iwaizumi grabbed it, glancing at the LCD readout. "Oikawa," he said, standing to take the thermometer back to the kitchen, "you have a fever." _Which would explain the bat talk, probably._

"Fine," he responded, still very firm in his glaring at Iwaizumi. "Braid my hair."

"Oikawa, I don't know how to braid hair."

"Look up a video; you're a big boy."

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, "How do you still manage to be so condescending--"

Oikawa started grasping at his hair, pushing it out of his face and wincing.

Iwaizumi sighed the normal sigh of defeat and snatched his phone off the arm of the couch, "Fine."

After watching a few videos and enduring a few snarky comments from Oikawa, Iwaizumi thought he had the general process down; it didn't seem that difficult, after all.

"Okay," he said, returning from the bathroom with hairclips, "but don't make fun of me."

Oikawa made a noise, a snorting sort of thing, and Iwaizumi separated a lock of hair into his hands. The moment he parted it into three sections Oikawa flinched, "Ow Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi looked down on him dubiously, "I barely--"

"It _hurt_."

Iwaizumi was already regretting this. He started again--

" _Ow_ , Iwa-chan your hands are too brutish."

"Dammit Oikawa what do you want from me?"

Oikawa slapped his hand away, "You hurt too much."

Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest, "Well then you have to deal with your hair being 'hot'."

"Useless," Oikawa sniveled.

Iwaizumi ground his fingers into his eyes and then picked up his phone. He waited for a long moment, then heard the click of an answer on the other end, "Can you please come over? I need you to braid Oikawa's hair."

#

About forty-five minutes later Oikawa was swaying back and forth in his position on the couch, more unconscious than not, with over a dozen tiny braids and hair clips sticking out from his scalp.

Iwaizumi ducked behind Kenma as Kenma lined up his phone for a picture.

"A masterpiece," Kuroo declared after pinching the last Hello Kitty hairclip to a twist of hair. He backed away from his work and slowly padded over to get a full view of his handiwork.

"Quite nice," Iwaizumi said. "And you were gentle enough to get him to sleep."

"Kuroo is very good with hair," Kenma said, eyes not moving away from his phone screen as he centered Oikawa in the lens. "Except his own."

Kuroo looked down on him, "Words hurt Kenma."

Oikawa's jaw was lax, hanging open as his head bobbed slightly to the side.

"He's going to kill me," Iwaizumi whispered.

Kuroo nodded, "It will be worth it."

Then Kenma snapped the picture, capturing it for all time and posterity, and hit "Set as Contact Photo."

Kuroo snickered, "I'm going to do the same thing."

Iwaizumi shook his head, "Screw that; I'm setting it as my wallpaper."

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
